


Playing The Good Guy

by Olliekoi



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliekoi/pseuds/Olliekoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six finds a kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Six's POV

”We can’t keep her.” as if he could tell me what I could and couldn’t keep.

“Why ever not? I happen to recall you having a fondness for fluffy mammals such as this one.” and of course he couldn’t object. If anyone was to know that as a fact, it was I.

“Yes, alright. But since when have /you/ ever cared for small mammals?” he did have a point. I considered giving up an arguing, but that wasn’t like me.

“Kittens are an exception. I mean-” I held the small creature up to my face, her soft fur rubbing against my cheek as she began a soft purr. “Only a heartless being wouldn’t care for such a small innocent being such as this. And we, in fact, happen to have two.” I pointed out, motioning to our chests.

He went silent and looked down at his feet, which wasn’t all that convincing and I had a feeling that he knew that. He turned on his heels so that he was facing away from me and I grinned, ever so slightly, holding the kitten still to my face.

“You’ll be cleaning up after her and taking full responsibility for her. No questions asked.” I beamed, my cheeks nearly hurting from how largely I was grinning.

I placed the small animal down and took a few steps in order to wrap my arms tightly around his waist. 

“You’re welcome.” he laughed, not expecting a thank you from me. “That means you’ll also be naming her.”

“Right! Good.” I released him, picking up the kitten again and staring directly into her tiny blue eyes. “I think I’ll call her Princess.” I chimed, chuckling as I saw his shoulders become tense. ”Oh don’t worry. I won’t get you too mixed up. Although, you both have such an adorable essence to you-“

“Not another word.” he left me with the kitten and I knew full well that I’d be regretting in the slightest for a while.


End file.
